Grita para ser escuchado
by Marie B.xX
Summary: A pesar de que Voldemort habia hecho lo imposible para no morir jamás y ser invencible no descarto la idea de un plan de respaldo.Su plan de respaldo fue Skylar,su hija.Pero que pasa cuando su propia hija lo traiciona y va a Hogwarts?.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el primer fanfic que publico. Espero que le guste.**

…...::::::xXx::::::...

Una joven de largos cabellos negros observaba a aquel hombre retorcerse en el suelo.

-Este es tu castigo por traicionar Lord Voldemort, Karkarov.

Karkarov gritaba descontroladamente sin poder articular una sola

palabra coherente.

Súbitamente el hombre dejo de gritar y retorcerse pero siguió tirado en el suelo mientras respiraba laboriosamente.

-Mi hija Skylar terminara esto. Vamos Skylar.

La joven se adelanto con paso firme y la mirada fría. Observo al hombre tirado en el suelo y antes de poder arrepentirse dijo:

-Avada Kedavra.

Una luz verde inundo la habitación y al momento siguiente Karkarov estaba muerto.

Voldemort le dirigió a Skylar algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-Estas cerca, muy cerca, Sky-le dijo él.

Skylar miro a Lord Voldemort al rostro y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar lo que acababa de hacer y tomo una decisión.

Esa noche escaparía de su padre y buscaría un nuevo comienzo lejos de allí**.**

…...::::::xXx:::::...

**Se que es corto pero espero que algo salga de esto pues tengo grandes ideas para este fic.**

**Dejen rewievs con sus opiniones. Díganme la verdad pero no hieran mis sentimientos, por fis.**

**-Marie B.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supuse que para captar mejor todo debia subir lo que sigue.**

**Asi que aquí esta.**

…...::::::xXx::::::...

Había escapado. Era libre. Pero no tenia idea de lo que haría ahora. En ese momento el imponente castillo se le vino a la cabeza.

Skylar nunca antes había estado en un colegio pero le pareció que Hogwarts era una buena idea.

El año escolar estaba por empezar así que debía ir a hablar con el director y arreglar algunas cosas.

El profesor Dumbledore la recibió sin ningún problema antes de la fecha.

-Hola Skylar. Pasa y toma asiento-le dijo el hombre peliplateado.

Ella avanzo cautelosamente y se sentó.

-Así que tú eres Skylar Riddle.

El profesor Dumbledore la observo con esos profundos ojos azules y le sonrío.

-Se que recibiste la carta hace cuatro años. ¿Qué te llevo a responderla ahora?-prosiguió el.

-Se lo contare si promete no contárselo a nadie y guarda mi verdadera identidad-le dijo ella con su dulce voz.

-Lo prometo le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera.

A Skylar le pareció que era sincero así que no le pidió que hicieran el encantamiento Fidelio como había planeado originalmente.

-Me he escapado. Mi padre no sabe en donde estoy. El me había prohibido venir a Hogwarts. Quemo la carta y fue él quien me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Lo que necesitabas saber?.

-Si, según lo que entendí estoy más avanzada que muchos magos de mi edad.

-¿Qué es lo que haz aprendido?:

-¿Qué es lo que haz aprendido?:

-Encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones, pociones, embrujos, etc.

-Supongo que la mayoría con el objetivo de hacer daño o matar.

-Supone bien.

Skylar y Dumbledore se miraron a los ojos.

-No te juzgare por quien es tu padre. Lo sabes, ¿No es así? .

-Es todo lo que pido-le respondió ella sonriendo por primera vez.

-Te pareces a tu madre, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocí. Pero tienes la presencia de tu padre, irradias seguridad e inteligencia.

-Lo se, haber sido criada por Lord Voldemort tiene sus

consecuencias.

-Siempre me pregunte como trataría Voldemort a su propia hija-dijo Dumbledore sin esperar respuesta.

-Bastante bien a decir verdad. Mucha gente cree que mi padre tiene un corazón al ver como me trata pero se equivocan.

-¿Se equivocan?.

-Si, el solo cuidaba de mi porque cree que continuare su reino del terror cuando el ya no pueda. No lo haría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Aunque pensándolo bien si lo depende de eso.

De repente un ave fénix se elevo y se poso en las piernas de Skylar.

-El es Fawkes-dijo Dumbledore mientras el ave acariciaba el cuello de Skylar cónsul cabeza.

-Se parece a mi patronus-comento ella.

-Así que ya sabes hacer un patronus.

-Créame, Profesor, eso no es nada.

.Bueno, volvamos al tema de tus estudios.

Es posible que puedas ingresar pero tienes que tomar todos lo exámenes de los años anteriores. Sabrás a que casa perteneces el día de la selección.

-En realidad quisiera pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, así que le agradecería si hiciéramos la selección ahora.

-Esta bien.

Dumbledore se levanto de su escritorio, fue hacia una esquina y tomo el sombrero seleccionador.

…...::::::xXx::::::...

Dun Dun...

Clifhanger!jaja

Este capi es algo así como la introducción a la nueva vida de Skylar.

Cualquier duda que tengan díganmelo pero creo que la mayoría serán respondidas más adelante en la historia.

Reviews? Digan la verdad pero no me lastimen, por fis!

-Marie B.-


End file.
